Everyone Has A Story
by Lia Walker
Summary: Brief Summary: All of Dean’s life he’s been getting left behind, he’s had enough, it’s his turn. *The events in this story DO NOT coincide with the events on the show entirely! Some AU and OOC NOW REVISED! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

If you think I should continue please let me know, you can make suggestions in the form of reviews and I'll try to manipulate the story to the way you'd like to see it written! Please Read and Rate!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 year old Dean Winchester opened his eyes and looked cautiously around the hotel room. Everything looked quiet and serene for the time being. He glanced at the bedside clock. "4:27" was the time shown. "It's now or never" he thought to himself.

Dean had been planning this a long time. His father has been getting harsher with the training, everything from the past was now catching up to Dean, he could no longer deal with the physical and emotional tolls it was taking on him. He knew Sammy would be fine, his dad cared more for Sammy then he ever did for Dean.

He had all of his possessions packed in a suitcase and the keys to his impala were in his jacket pocket. He slowly made his way to the door with his belongings and glanced back at the still forms of his father and brother asleep in their beds completely oblivious to what was going on in the lucid world.

"I need to do this-- I want to do this," he tried to convince himself. He ever so cautiously opened the hotel door and then closed it softly behind him. He was carrying his shoes as to not make a lot of noise and arouse suspicion of his leaving. He had taken care to park the impala at the farthest end of the hotel the night before when he had returned with dinner.

Dean got to the impala started it up, put the car in reverse, and ever so slowly started for the interstate. He'd been driving for about 10minutes when he pulled the car over at a rest-stop on the interstate so he could take out he map, he was currently in Hague, Pennsylvania, he had the directions mapped out to his destination: Waitsburg, Washington.

"It's the perfect place to hide from the world for awhile, maybe find myself a nice country girl and get a job in town, start a family." he thought. He'd even come up with a new alias, in hopes that his father and brother would take the hint and not try to find him, his new name was Ryan Eastland.

For once in his life Dean felt hopeful, he hoped Sammy and his dad would understand this, though he had doubts that they ever truly could. He'd left them a brief note with a message on it for them, hoping that they could even try to understand what Dean had been going through.

He eased the car back onto the interstate, popped his ACDC into the tape deck and blared the music all thoughts about his father and Sammy In the past.

--------------------------Meanwhile in Hague ---------------------------

*BEEP,BEEP,BEEP* the alarm clock in the hotel went off startling 14 year old Sam Winchester out of his peaceful reverie. "Dnn Gtt the Larm" Sam muttered while holding the pillow over his own head hoping to drown out the sound of the alarm.

The noise came to an abrupt halt and just as Sam was about to get up he heard his father shout "Sammy get over HERE!" Without thinking twice he dove out of the covers onto the floor and ran to where his father was yelling in the kitchen area of their hotel room.

"Damnit, Sam did you know anything about this?" he asked. "About what?" Sam queried now fully awake. "Here" his father handed him a note folded up that said on the outside "Dad and Sam" he read the inside message and felt as though he had been physically slapped.

_Spend all my time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel "not good enough"? _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep from my veins _

_They may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

_In the arms of an Angel, flyin away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that I fear _

_I are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie _

_I'm in the arms of an Angel; I will find some comfort here _

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere I turn _

_There's vultures and thieves at my back _

_The storm keeps on twisting, I keep on building the lies _

_That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time _

_It's easier to believe _

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness _

_That brings me to my knees _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I KNOW THE UNDERLINES ARE ANNOYING! MY COMPUTER AUTOMATICALLY ADDS THEM FOR SOME REASON! I'VE TRIED TO REMOVE THEM! DOESN'T WORK!**_

*Here is chapter two as promised, Please Read and Review! Enjoy! The "memory" flashback was actually a story written by Sweetysmart0505, it is being used with her permission!

Disclaimer: The song at the end of this story is not my property, nor are Dean and Sam Winchester, the only thing I'll take credit for is the plot to this particular story, I promise to put'em all back when I'm done!

Enjoy!

"At last" thought Dean Winchester as he pulled into the "Pine Wood Motel". After driving for 16 hours straight Dean was absolutely exhausted he barely had the energy to lug his suitcases into the room. Once he made it into the room he looked around wearily, he had stayed in enough hotels in his lifetime and most of them were, to say the least not very nice. This place wasn't the Ritz-Carlton but it was clean and to be honest comfort was the last thing on his mind as he drifted into a sleep of memories from his past.

"_**Flashback"**_

_"Dean, I'm cold."_

_"I know Sammy. Hold on." Dean scurried around the room, worrying constantly that his little brother would freeze._

_About two days ago, John had left 12-year-old Dean and 8-year-old Sam behind at a makeshift house in the middle of nowhere to go hunt a potential poltergeist with hunter, and family friend, Bobby Singer. Being in the middle of winter, Dean was worried that the house wouldn't be warm enough, especially since the place had no heater._

_It was about 30 years with no one living in it for the last 15. But John had insisted that he would be back soon and had left the brothers standing on the front porch, Sam clutching his brother's hand, wondering where their father was going. Surprisingly, the first night had not been that bad. They had managed to keep warm enough and Dean had kept Sam entertained so he wouldn't get cabin fever. It was the second night that was the trouble._

_An hour ago the wind had picked up and the snow had begun to fall, but only 5 minutes ago had it turned into a full-out storm, the worst Dean had ever felt. It was then that Dean really noticed how old the house was. At that point in time, Sammy was huddled, shivering fiercely, under the living room's blankets while Dean did everything he could to keep the cold out. This was the only part of the house that wasn't missing a part of the roof nor had a broken window. But now Dean was using old pieces of wood and torn towels to plug the holes that littered the walls._

_"Dean," Sam murmured through clenched teeth._

_"Hold on," Dean whispered, shoving a worn yellow towel in the crack under the windowsill. The wind outside was rocking the house, and sleet was covering it, and making it's way into any crevice it could find and breaking its way through any place Dean had already fixed. Finally Dean had to use his own jacket to cover a hold on the wall, only two feet from Sam's head, which had been spraying him with sheets of snow. Dean was left with nothing else, so he joined Sam on the small couch._

_"Better?" Dean asked._

_Sam shook his frozen head. Dean's protective instincts then reared its head. Lying down, Dean clutched Sam's body close to his own and tucked Sam's head under his chin. Wrapping his legs around Sam, Dean finally pushes Sam forward so he is entirely enveloped between Dean and the couch. His shivering finally quieted before he fell asleep. Dean wasn't so lucky..._

_The next morning, Sam woke up, began to move around, and noticed his was covered with something. His mind was sluggish, but he finally remembered the night before. Dean was on top of him._

_Sam shoved. "Dean, wake up. Ger'off me." Finally getting his arms free, Sam pushes on Dean's chest. Instead of a familiar grunt or a wave of the hand, Dean actually only fell off the couch, making no attempt on his way down to stop himself. "Dean?"_

_Dean hit the ground, his head smacking against the... snow? Sam looked around the room and noticed that almost everything was covered in a moderate to thick layer of snow. Then looking at Dean, Sam saw his big brother's own body layered with frozen icicles. _

_"Dean!"_

_Sam jumped off the couch, feet hitting the snow, and attempted to shake his brother awake. Upon touching Dean's skin, Sam noticed Dean's body felt ice cold. "Dean! Wake up! Please, wake up! Deanie!"_

_The ground rumbled. Sam took off out the door and encountered John exiting the Impala. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

_"Sammy? What's wrong? Where's Dean?" John growled, panic filling his chest at his youngest son's tear-stained face._

_"Dean's hurt! Daddy!"_

_"Sam, show me. Now!"_

_Sam didn't hesitate. He turned around and barreled back into the house. "Deanie!" he shouted on the way._

_When John's eyes fell on his oldest boy's face, John literally stopped in his tracks. Dean's skin was actually blue in the morning light. His lips were a pale white, and his skin was sparkling with ice._

_"Dean!" Sam shouted again, crying hysterically. This snapped John out of his stupor._

_Rushing over to Dean's side, John tried to shake him awake while whispering for a miracle. Dean had a pulse but it was very sluggish. _

_"Dean, wake up. Son?"_

_Dean finally moved. His eyelids twitched. "Dean?" Sam whined._

_"S- Sammmm." Dean couldn't get his lips to move properly. "Smmmm."_

_John sighed in relief and began wrapping Dean in his leather jacket before pulling out his phone and dialing the hospital number, which he had made sure to memorize. "My son's in trouble. I'm bringing him to the hospital now. Be ready with warm blankets!" The receptionist on the phone tried to ask him some questions before John slammed the phone shut. _

_He then picked up Dean, and, with Sam in tow, ran to the car. On the way to the hospital, which John knew its location, he asked, "What happened?"_

_Sam had been quiet since entering the car, but when John spoke to him, his eyes widen in horror and he began to stammer. "He... I... It was storming. Dean... Dad, it's all my fault!" And that was all Sam would say. John prodded him for more answers, but Sam kept his mouth shut and his eyes on Dean._

_Finally they reached the hospital, and John rushed his son inside. "Help! Please help!"_

_Dean had fallen asleep once more, so he didn't protest when a gurney was brought over and he was rolled away with his family on hit pursuit._

_"Sir, what happened?" a doctor tried to ask._

_John couldn't get words out. Then Dean was rolled into a room and another doctor announced, "This boy has hypothermia. Let's get him warmed up!"_

_John almost ran away right then and there. He had been away for two day and his son had gotten hypothermia! He knew it wasn't good. He's heard stories about people dying from hypothermia. Maybe, this wasn't that bad..._

_Dean was shoved onto a bed in a room. "Get some electric blankets and heat packs!"_

_Then John was ushered out of the room. John was too speechless to protest. Sammy had followed his father quietly with tears running down his face. He still refused to talk. After ten minutes, the doctor finally came to the pacing John. "Your son had stage 3 hypothermia."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means his core body temperature has gone below 89.6 degrees Fahrenheit."_

_"He's not even shivering!" John barks._

_The doctor nods his head, trying to calm down the frantic man in front of him. "When the body reaches that temperature it stops shivering. But he woke up at one point. His speech was slurred and he couldn't make a full sentence. He couldn't move his arms or clench his fist. He also didn't know what happened."_

_"Amnesia?"_

_"A sign of stage 3 hypothermia."_

_"What now," John breathes._

_"Well," the doctor began, sweeping a hand over his face. "We start by gradually warm up his body. We'll begin with the electric blankets, but if he doesn't warm up we'll have to inject warmed intravenous right into his body to warm him from the inside."_

_John nodded. He knew he would need a little time to absorb all this. "Can we see him?" John finally asks._

_"He's resting right now. But I can get a nurse to escort you to his room. Nurses will be in there monitoring him 24-7. Please do not jostle him. We hope to avoid an arrhythmia, irregular heart beats, which I'm surprised he hasn't sustained already."_

_John nodded again and followed a nurse in yellow down the hallway and back to the room where his son had first been sent. When the nurse opened the door, John was struck speechless again. Dean lay there, so small on such a big bed, covered on all sides with blankets, and nurses hovering over him constantly. He felt Sam let go on his hand and move to his brother's side. Finally John joined his son in silence._

_John had no essence of time. Everything whirred around him. Nurses came and went. _

_Dean was prodded and monitored. But there was no change. All John could see was the sun slowly setting out the window. Time moved fast. Then Dean stirred._

_"Dean?" Sam whispered, voice hoarse from silence. "Deanie?"_

_Dean blinked a couple times and tried to turn his head toward his brother's voice, when a nurse stole his attention._

_"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked._

_"'M l'right," Dean slurs._

_"Are you feeling cold?"_

_"Nnn... I d'know..." Dean crunches his face as he struggles to remember what happened, where he was, and why he was here._

_"Can you lift your arm for me?"_

_Dean's eyes wanders down his body, as if he is trying to find his arm. His eyes then land on his hand and his fingers twitch. After a few moments though he shakes his head weakly and gives up, looking sadly at the nurse._

_"It's okay." Briefly addressing John, the nurse said, "I'm going to get the doctor." She was then gone and the family was momentarily alone._

_Silence ensued before Sam suddenly whispers. "I'm sorry Dean."_

_Dean weakly moves his head toward Sam and shakes it. But his brow creases in confusion._

_"Dean, do you know what happened?" John asks his son._

_"I-" But he couldn't remember._

_"Dean, it's my fault!" Sam cries. "I was so cold, and you warmed me up. I'm sorry!"_

_Finally Dean relaxes, seeming to remember. "No' yer fault, Sm."_

_"Yes it was!"_

_"You din't make the strm come. 'S okay Smmy."_

_Then Dean turns his eyes to John. John knows exactly what his son is saying. He's yelling at him. Screaming at him for being so reckless and leaving Sam and him in a vulnerable position. Dean really was too. He couldn't figure why his dad would leave Sam so unprotected. His brother could have died from the cold. Dean didn't blame his father for his own misfortune, but only that he had put Sam in danger._

_John readied for a verbal assault when the doctor walked in._

_The doctor looked at the monitor, checked Dean's pulse and temperature, then said, "We'll need to inject him with some warm liquids. He's not warming up fast enough. If he doesn't warm up soon his organs could fail... Nurse go get it, plus get him a warm, sweet drink."_

_Dean's eyes began to droop and his memory blanks. His body was so numb and Dean desperately wanted his mind to numb as well. But the doctor's gentle shaking woke him again._

_"Son, I need you to stay awake to get something to drink." Getting him into an almost sitting position, the doctor tipped a glass to Dean's mouth. He reacted instinctively, slowly swallowing the liquid and allowing it to enter his throat. Suddenly he could feel something. A tiny hand was in his own. Only one person had a hand like that. Drinking about half the sweet drink Dean finally gave Sam's hand a squeeze before he couldn't take it anymore, and he fell back asleep._

_The two remaining Winchesters watched Dean sleep. It was only an hour after the IV had been injected right into Dean's body when he began to jerk around. The nurse in the room called the doctor. "It's okay," he assured. "It's a good sign. He's shivering. It means he's getting some feeling back."_

_It comforted John only a little as the night wore on and Dean's shivering got worse. Sam cried once when Dean yelled in pain. The numbness was slowly subsiding and the frostbitten coldness he had felt began to seep in. Sam's heart broke. Even at the age of 8, Sam knew his brother was in trouble, and he knew there was a possibility Dean wouldn't make it. Somehow he knew the possibilities._

_As sunlight broke threw the window, Dean body finally collapsed in exhaustion. He had shivered his way through 6 hours, waking up in intervals. The doctor was there the whole time. Sometimes he gave Dean some IV or a warm drink, constantly checking and recording his progress._

_After collapsing, Sam squeezed Dean's hand, unsure if he was even alive now. Dean reacts to the warmth in his hand and his eyes open. "Sam?" Dean asks quite clearly._

_The doctor smiled. "Your brother's going to be just fine," he finally announced. Relief flooded the room._

_The whole time that Dean was in the hospital for recovery, Sam never left his side, and he adamantly refused to let go of his brother's hand. Dean had assured the whole time that it wasn't Sam's fault. "I would have done it regardless," Dean says. "I wouldn't have let you freeze, Sammy. I promise."_

_Finally, two days later, he was released. The small family exits the hospital, Dean gripping his brother's hand tighter than ever. John had previously packed all their stuff, so when they entered the car, they quickly put the town in their rearview mirror, pushing that awful memory to the back of their mind._

_But Dean was consistent. Over the years, Dean kept his promise. Time and time again Dean protected Sam from the ailments of life, and doing so with a smile on his face. Nothing was going to get his baby brother. Not while Dean Winchester was around. Not even the harsh cold of the wilderness. He would forever make sure of it... even at his own expense, or so he had thought, life had become just too complicated for Dean._

"_**End Flashback"**_

Dean awoke in a cold sweat, he glanced at the bedside clock and groaned, it read "5:30 AM." "Well time to get a move on" he thought. He hopped out of bed, took a shower, then ran downstairs to grab a bagel from the continental breakfast. After all was accomplished it was 6 AM.

He ran the keys for the room back to the clerk, put his luggage in the impala and opened the map. In the 16 hours of driving he had done from Hague, Pennsylvania he had made it to Camisen, Iowa. He planned on making it to Wyoming by nightfall. "Well, better get a move on." he thought as he pulled out into the road.

**Still in Hague, Pennsylvania **

"Dad why would he leave us?" asked Sam Winchester, the reality of the situation only now beginning to come to light for the youngest Winchester, "More importantly" Sam thought "How could he leave me?" Sure the brother's have had their differences it was only natural that they argue, but this?

"I don't know son, I just don't know" replied John Winchester, he was sitting in the kitchen area of the motel they were staying at. He couldn't believe Dean would do this, he wasn't angry. Hell, there'd been times when he would've just liked to call it quits, but he couldn't too much depended on it. He feared for his sons' safety that's why he'd been making the training sessions more intense, he figured that Dean would understand and he was only now beginning to realize how wrong he was.

He was sitting with his head in his hands trying to figure out what to do next, huh who'd ever thought that John Winchester would be in _this _position, all of his life he'd been doing the leaving, he realized that his ignorance had cost him his son.

"Dad" Sam's Voice brought him out of his reverie. "What are we gonna do?"

It didn't take John more then 2 seconds to respond. "We're going to get your brother back Sam, I promise you." He hoped that he was telling Sam the truth, and it wasn't another one of his famous "never gonna happen" lies. He sat silently contemplating. He didn't even know where to start looking. "Well, suppose it's time to call Bobby, right Sam?"

He didn't even have to ask Sam to make the call, for when he looked over at his youngest son Sam already had the phone in his hand and he was dialing the number. "Bobby, it's Sam We need your help."

John listened to the rest of Sam and Bobby's phone call, well most of it. He was thinking, "if we find Dean, how do I convince him that we need him, … that I need him, I'd give up the hunt any day for that boy, I wish he'd realize that!"

**Back With Dean:**

Dean was driving down the interstate, tapping his fingers in tune to the music, he didn't even know the song but it was loud enough to try to drown out the sound of his thought's, he tried to focus on everything and anything that didn't revolve around his father or Sam. "Son of Bitch" he cursed aloud.

No matter how hard he tried to keep the thoughts out of his head they kept coming, the memories. He pulled to the side of the road, if he was to continue driving he would need to compose himself. He looked in the rear-view mirror half expecting to see Sam looking up expectantly at him from the back-seat "What's that matter Dean? Don't you love me anymore?" the image asked.

"This is so fucking ridiculous!" he punched the steering wheel in frustration. "It seems the farther I get away from them, the more it hurts, I don't know what's right anymore. Why!!! Why did you do this to me Dad?" he said aloud all the while knowing that as usual his father wasn't there to answer.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind , I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on , but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried , it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me , will eventually , be a memory , of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing , I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind ,I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_


	3. Chapter 3

_*I'm including two songs in this chapter of my fic, because I think it's appropriate to the story and they portray Dean's emotions. And John, Sam and Dean are all Out of character I know so no need to state the obvious! Please Read and Review! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the songs; the characters; the show, only the plot of the story __J_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dean had been sitting in the car for about 10 minutes now, composing himself and getting his emotions under control. He looked in the mirror "Damn I look like shit." he thought. His face was red, and his hair was disheveled. He decided if he wanted to get to Washington unnoticed that he couldn't look like someone whose rage could blow any minute. He turned the radio on until he found a song that fit his current mood. "This is messed up" he thought as he turned on the radio and the song that came out was his mood exact".

_So sick of hearing your words  
All I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live  
My life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up my things  
I'm gonna do it just  
Watch me, watch me_

_I'm like a rat in a cage  
About to lose it all  
And I ain't gonna give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in  
Just get it over with  
Watch me, watch me_

Cuz life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more  
  
_Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

_So sick of falling apart and crawling back again  
So sick of playing the games that I can never win  
I really had it, just so so sick of it  
Watch me, just watch me  
Cuz life is just way too short  
And I can't wait anymore_

_Here I go  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

I wont look back  
I wont look back no more  
Hey

_So here I go,  
I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you, and I don't care  
And I wont go back  
Cuz I know if I do, I wont make it  
Forgive me, I can't take it anymore_

He tapped his fingers in tune to the music, it's been about 4 hours since his little "realization" moment, and he was beginning to feel very tired. He had pulled off the interstate about 1 hour prior, because the traffic was just too unreal. He was on Route 66, and no other cars were in site. He was singing along to "Eye of the Tiger" focused on the lyrics, but in that time he hadn't noticed, hell he hadn't had the time to notice the drunk driver as they crossed over the yellow line and into his lane. He looked up one second too late and was unconscious before the car stopped spinning.

**Springfield Illinois:**

"Thanks for meeting us Bobby." Said John. "Ya we really appreciate it." Agreed Sam.

"Shut yer traps, ya'll know I'm here for ya whenever you need, it. Now let's git focused." Said Bobby.

Sam had been sitting in the bedroom area of the run-down motel they were staying, his father and Bobby were in the kitchen discussing possibilities, and sitting where he was he could hear that they were useless, if Dean didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't. And Sam got to thinking "if this is what Dean wants… Then why can't I be happy for him?" He walked out into the kitchen to tell his father and Bobby what he was thinking, and he would MAKE them listen if he had to.

His father and Bobby were deep in thought as he walked into the room. "Dad" he questioned. His father didn't seem to hear him so he tried again, louder this time "Dad?" John turned around to look at Sammy. "What is it son?" he asked.

"I've been thinking…and please hear me out here, But if this makes Dean happy dad then why should we stop him? He's spent his entire life protecting me with no regard for himself, he took care of you and I when he himself was hurt or sick, he's sacrificed everything. He's 24 years old for god's sake if he wants to make his own decisions then who are we to stop him? Maybe the hunt just isn't the way he wants to go." he stated with finality.

John sat at the table looking at Sam thoughtfully, Bobby on the other hand was sitting in the chair, mouth agape looking back and forth from Sam, to John waiting for what would come next. At last it was John who broke the awkward silence.

"You're right Sam." he stated.

"I Am?" Sam said, obviously shocked that his father had agreed with him!

"He is?" Said Bobby with the same look of shock on his face that Sam had.

"Yes." John said chuckling without humor. "He's a grown man and if this was his decision, then we should try to respect it, what if we find him? How are we going to force him to stay with us? I'd give up the hunt for him any day just to have him here with us, but it doesn't look as if that's going to happen."

"What do we do now dad?" asked Sam. "We move on Sam, if Dean wants to contact us then he has our numbers." John surmised.

Little did either of them realize that Dean had taken his cell phone with him, and in his current predicament, it could be of use.

**Back with Dean: **

Dean opened his eyes and looked shakily around, he was sitting in what was left of the impala, the driver had hit him head on. Dean wasn't aware of much except for the blinding pain in 90% of his body. "Gotta…get…gotta…get…" Dean was trying to think rationally but that was very difficult considering the concussion he sustained, the concussion however was the least of his worries as far as his injuries were concerned.

"I'm dying" he realized with frightening clarity, it was then he remembered "Oh God! Dad, Sam… I… I don't wanna die, not like this, God Please forgive me." He sobbed. "I didn't mean to leave them, everything has been just… so hard to deal with!." It was then he remembered that he had brought his cell phone with him. As much as he wanted to call Sammy and his father he realized it'd be better to call 911 first.

"911, What's your emergency?" the operator asked.

Dean spoke aloud for the first time. "Hurt…bad…accident." he waited about 30 seconds to the operators continual questioning, giving her just enough time to trace his call while he wasn't responding, he then hung up the phone, knowing that help was on the way.

With all the energy he had left he shook his head slightly trying to get the blur of numbers to in to focus he then held number 2 on his phone for speed dial-- it was Sam's number.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**In both states:**

The men had decided amongst themselves that they would indeed leave Dean in peace, if that was what he wanted, they were searching for possible hunts in the local area, trying to get their minds off of Dean when Sam felt a strange sensation in his front pocket. It was then he realized that his phone was vibrating!

He jumped off of the bed with such urgency that is caught both his father and Bobby's attention. "Jesus kid what is it? You got ants in your.." Sam cut Bobby off with two words "It's Dean."

John jumped off of the bed and Sam gave him the phone. "Dean?" he questioned. He was met by silence. He assumed right away that Dean didn't want to talk to him, when in reality Dean was glad it was his father that answered and not Sam, he couldn't bear for Sam to hear him right now.

"Dean?" John tried again. He was about to hang up when he heard a noise that got his attention. It was a weird guttural cry of help, a cross between a moan and a scream of agony. It tore at his heart as he realized his oldest son was in pain and he wasn't there for him.

"Dean?" John prompted. "Dad…" Dean said. And John finally released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Soorryyy…." Dean stuttered. "Want to come….come home… but I don't think… that'll be happening…I'm sooo sorry plleeaasseee dad tell… Sammy, I'm sorry." "Dean, Get it together son." John demanded, knowing that although his tone was harsh it would get Dean's attention and he would know more about the situation. "Where are you? And What Happened."

"On Route….66 outside of Pierre…South Dakota." His words were beginning to slur and he realized he now heard sirens. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult, he used his last breath to finish his fathers request. "Bbbaddd accidenttt"

John's heart just about leapt out of his throat when he began talking and realized that Dean wasn't answering him, he heard sirens in the background and was a bit relieved knowing that help was there and Dean was no longer alone. The firefighters were working to release Dean from the carnage of the impala when one of them noticed he had the phone in his hand.

The firefighter handed it to one of the police officers who looked at it and realized the call was connected. "Hello?" he said "Who am I speaking with?" Demanded John. "And what is going on with my son?" "My name is Officer Fellows, I'm with the Anden county sheriff's department. Is the victim in the car your son?" "Yes he is and I'd like to know what hospital your taking him to" John demanded.

"He is going to be airlifted to Pierre General…" The officer began but was cut short when he noticed that the man on the other line had hung up.

John quickly relayed what had happened to Bobby and Sam who were anxious as ever as they heard John talking. They decided that they would take John's truck straight through to South Dakota and that they could probably reach South Dakota by noon tomorrow, they would alternate drives, giving everyone a chance to rest.

They quickly checked out of the hotel and began the long ride to Pierre.

**Back With Dean:**

"What've we got John?" said Paramedic Roy DeSoto as he looked at his partner.

"From what I can tell victim has multiple broken ribs, diminished breath sounds in right lung, probable pneumothorax, abdomen is rigid and distended, possible internal injuries, definite concussion, dislocated shoulder, and unknown spinal injuries." John informed his partner.

They used infinite care as they inserted and esophageal airway into the young man, they then put the c-collar on and transported him cautiously onto the backboard. By the time they had him packaged for transport the helicopter had arrived, they tucked him safely inside and began the journey to the hospital bearing, precious cargo.


	4. Chapter 4

**!~LANGUAGE ADVISORY~!**

*Chapter 4: Sorry for the wait guys, it's been crazy with getting back to school this week, but I'll try to have some more up in a few days. Some OOC. Please LEAVE REVIEWS so I know your reading and your opinions matter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, I am only using them for entertainment purposes, they belong to their respective owners, I only own the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pierre:**

The helicopter landed swiftly on the roof of Pierre General. The stretcher was met with a team of doctors and nurses, the lead doctor, Dr. Brackett stepped forward, what are known injuries. Paramedic Roy Desoto relayed Dean's obvious injuries to the doctor. The attendants cautiously removed the stretcher from the chopper and the doctors grabbed various ends of the blanket that Dean was on and moved it to the waiting gurney.

Once he was on the gurney Dean was pushed into the hospital, then into a trauma room in the ER. "Get x-ray down here now!" Brackett ordered "I want a full skull and chest series, NO MS until I know the extent of the head injury." After all of the x-ray's were taken the doctor consulted with his team. "We've located a tear in the liver and he will need surgery to repair it, I want the arm set by orthopedics, before surgery begins, we need to get his BP up, we can't risk this kid's life by rushing into it, we need to ease it."

While an orthopedic doctor, came down to set Dean's arm various nurses and doctors made there way in and out of the room cleaning the injuries, bandaging the lacerations on his head and chest, and checking the ventilator. Once Brackett determined that Dean was stable enough for surgery to begin he ordered Dean be brought up to the surgery floor stat. While they had him on the table they were also going to relieve the pressure building up in his chest, from the pneumothorax, which would hopefully allow the lung to function without ventilator assistance.

Dean was vaguely aware of something being placed over his face before he lost all consciousness. He was aware of people moving around him but he wasn't sure what was going on because he could feel _nothing. _"Woah, they must have me flying pretty fucking high." Dean thought. He then began to remember some of what happened. "I think it was a car accident" he told himself. "Ya that's right! The asshole drove into my lane and then the impala…." he realized. "Son of a bitch Dad's gonna kill me!" he then began laughing to himself, realizing the irony in that very situation. "Dad's gonna kill me, psh yeah if I'm not already dead when he gets here." "Dad, Sammy God I love them… I wonder if they will like me? I mean hell these doctors are putting me back together maybe I'll be a new and improved Dean when this is all said and done, hell maybe I'll have my own T.V show! Bionic Dean! Sounds cool." He realized that these were drug induced musings but he was enjoying them while he could because the real world was a cruel and dark place. "Maybe I'll stay right here."

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_How I want to see you both smilin' again when this is done._

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you both, but more afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

**Pierre 12 P.M Following Day:**

Sam, Bobby and John strode purposefully into the hospital in search of Dr. Brackett. They had called the hospital several times waiting for an update on Dean's condition, but he remained in surgery much of the night. They finally reached the SICU after speaking with several nurses. A dark haired man walked up to greet them when they arrived at the nurses desk. He held his hand out and Bobby shook it. "I assume you are the family of Dean Winchester?" He asked questioningly.

"Ya that's us." Sam said. "Can you tell us how my brother is?" Sam asked hopefully. "Certainly, if you'll please follow me this way." He led them into his office. And motioned for them all to take a seat. "I'm going to give it to you straight." the Dr. Informed them " No sugar coating it, the surgery was touch and go and we almost lost him twice…" "Almost lost him?" John asked. "What do you mean?" "He coded Twice." The doctor replied grimly. "Your son has suffered from several broken ribs, a badly dis-located arm and shoulder, he also suffered from a small tear in his liver, that we were thankfully able to repair, and he is currently in stable condition.

The man didn't have to say what all the men in the room heard the silent "but". "What is it doc?" John asked. The doctor looked at them with deep sadness in his eyes. "Your son also suffered from a tension pneumothorax, or as you may know it a punctured lung, he is unable to breathe on his own at this time and for this reason we have him on a ventilator, his injuries were very severe, the concussion he sustained caused subdural hematoma, bleeding on the brain. He is in a coma. The next 48 hours are critical after that?" he shrugged.

John felt his blood boil. "What do you mean after that? Is he gonna wake up?" He knew he shouldn't be getting angry but it was John Winchester we're dealing with he can't show himself breaking down his tough exterior and it was unfortunate that the doctor was caught in the cross-fire. "Sir please, try to understand, when your son wakes up is, up to him, only time will tell, I expect you'd like to see him, please follow me." He lead them into Dean's room. The sight before him just about broke John's heart. His eldest was so pale in contrast to the stark white sheets laying on the bed. The room was blissfully quiet, except for the constant hiss of the ventilator and the reassuring site of Dean's chest rising and falling with each forced breath.

John and Sam pulled chairs up close to the bed and each put there hand on Dean, letting him know that they were there. Bobby un-wanting to ruin this moment quietly told John that he was going to find a Motel in the area and get a room for awhile, and that he'd be back later.

**Dean's Subconscious: **

_Weird, it's like I can hear dad's voice. And wait…Is that SAMMY? Oh thank god they are here. I struggle to open my eyes but it feels as if they are being weighed down. What the hell is going on? Why can't I talk? There's something shoved down my throat and it hurts like a son-of-a-bitch! How long have I been here? I don't remember anything and… Oh God my head is KILLING ME!_

**Pierre 8PM:**

_I'm down on my knees again tonight, _

_I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right. _

_See, there is a boy that needs Your help._

_ I've done all that I can do myself _

_His brother is tired, I'm sure You can understand. _

_Tonight as he sleeps_

_He holds his hand, _

_And he tries Not to cry _

_As the tears fill his eyes._

_ Can You hear me? _

_Am I getting through tonight? _

_Can You see him? _

_Can You make him feel all right? _

_If You can hear me Let me take his place some how. _

_See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._

_ Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep,_

_ I dream of the boy he'd like to be. _

_I try to be strong and see him through, _

_But God, who he needs right now is You._

_ Let him grow old, Live life without this fear. _

_What would I be Living without him here? _

_He's so tired, And he's scared Let him know that You're there._

_ Can You hear me?_

_ Am I getting through tonight? _

_Can You see him?_

_ Can You make him feel all right? _

_If You can hear me Let me take his place some how. _

_See, he's not just anyone, he's my son._

_ Can You hear me? Am I getting through tonight? _

_Can You see him? _

_Can You make him feel all right? _

_If You can hear me Let me take his place somehow__. See, he's not just anyone he's my son._

Sam had fallen asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chair, about an hour ago and John is standing by the window lost in thought. "Why did it have to come to this?" he asked himself. "I should've listened when he told me he needed a break, but no I had to go and be Mr. Macho super-hunter and put myself before my sons as usual." he was about to go into another self-loathing rant with himself when he heard an alarm go off in the room. He spun around on his heels and looked in shock at the bed.

Dean was having a seizure, and fighting against the vent tube. John raced out into the hallway and Yelled "I need a doctor!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Is it worth continuing? No one is leaving reviews so I don't know if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

_*Chapter 5 a bit sooner then expected, I tried a different style of writing here, leave reviews. Thanks for reading!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

John and Sam looked on in horror as a team of doctors made there way into Dean's room. And began to assess his condition. Dr. Brackett was off shift and had given Dean's case to Dr. Early for the night. Dr. Early ordered that Dean be given 5cc's of lidocaine to halt the seizure. Once he determined that Dean was stable for the time being he turned around to John and asked "What Happened?"

John began to relay the information to the doctor about Dean being briefly awake and struggling against the vent. The doctor listened with open ears and lifted up Dean's hospital gown. He felt along Dean's abdomen and determined that it was a bit more rigid then it should be and Dean would be taken yet again-- to surgery. John should've been angry but right now he was just worried about his son.

Dean was wheeled off to surgery and he and Sam were left alone together in Dean's room waiting.

_--_

_What is that?_

_I can't reach it. I can't move. I can't feel anything…am I high? Surely not…Heh._

_It's beautiful like…music…no…it's…it's a, what is it?_

"There it is." The surgeon pointed at the bloody intestine, "It's punctured there."

_White. It's definitely white. Pretty though. _

_No, don't leave…_

"Alright, everything seems clear." The surgeon nodded at the rest of the people who littered the room, "Let's sew him up."

_Is that…no…it can't be, there is no such thing. Impossible._

"He's going into cardiac arrest." One of the nurses yelled.

The surgeon stayed fairly calm, "Call a code."

_Fog. Why is it so foggy? _

_Why is everything turning black? Its kind of mundane isn't it? A little cliché, I'm dying, I get it. I must be dying otherwise I wouldn't be seeing…God…which is weird…there is no God, no reason, no rationality behind it…It doesn't_ fit.

"_I just don't understand you sometimes Dean…"_

_Who was that? What?_

"_I really want to understand why you act like you don't care about anyone...or anything for that matter."_

"_I don't care about anyone."_

"_If Sam were to die right now…how would you feel?"_

" _I don't know…"_

"_You care."_

"_What is this? Some kind of conspiracy? In my own imagination…that's odd...and slightly cruel."_

"_ah, but is it irrational? You always try to put reason into everything. Can't some things be left…unexplained?"_

"_No…everything has an explanation."_

"_Me?"_

"_I don't know who you are…"_

"_Deep down you do Dean."_

_"What are you doing?" The mystery woman lifted up her hands and put them to his chest._

_"shh."_

"Ow!"

"_Clear!"_

_What? Clear?_

"CLEAR!" The nurse checked his vitals for the last time; "He's got a beat."

"Get him to a room…" The surgeon said heading out of the OR.

"Okay." The nurse said getting him on the bed with help from the rest of the crew in the room.

--

"Wake up. Come on Dean…please."

_Stupid guy…my chest hurts…what the hell was that anyway? Good grief…_

"Dean."

_Yes my name is Dean, we have deduced that, shut up already._

"Will he come through?"

_Don__'t push me…I'm close to the edge…da da da…_

"Dean."

_Hmm?_

"Come on Dean."

_Don't give up._

_Don't reach too high, don't do this…don't do…that._

"Dean."

_Yup that's my name._

"Dean."

_Ok This is getting old..._

"Please."

_Dean. Please…_

"Wake up."

_You're angry._

"Please."

_Don't cry._

"Wake up."

_I'll try._

--

"Mm…" Dean moaned through the tube that had been shoved down his throat.

Dean struggled to open his eyes. When his eyes finally decided to open, he saw the very tired, very sleeping forms of Sam and his father.. His father's hand was gripping his with an almost inhuman feel.

Dean tried to move his hand but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing but the tube and it was burning his throat.

_Dean moaned._

John heard a moan but decided to ignore it thinking it was something in his head.

Deam moaned again, this time because an agonizing pain went through his abdomen.

_What the hell was that for? What was that? Am I dying? I feel like I'm dying._

This time Sam and John heard the coherent moan. They looked up from where they had been resting and came face to face with Dean. As green eyes penetrated brown, the brown filled with tears. John couldn't control his actions. He leant over and hugged Dean. He couldn't stop the stimulation the sight of Dean's green eyes gave him. He didn't care how stupid he looked, he didn't care if Dean pushed him away, and he didn't care about anything right now but the hug. He felt anger course through him, it died down quickly, then overwhelming happiness, then sadness, then anger again. He never felt so many emotions in such a short period of time.

Who knew? Who knew any of this would happen?

"God! Dean, I…I'm so…I can't…" He couldn't express his words, no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't come out. "You're alive."

_Yes, yes I am._

Dean could only nod. He pushed John away slightly and the look that came across his face made Dean want to lean up and grab the man again, but he couldn't. He could only move slightly now. He was gaining feeling, and he figured the stiffness was due to all the sleeping that he had done. His fingers moved slightly and Dean smiled. He was back. And Sam and John were as happy as any men could be!

Dean had begun to fall asleep again and in all of the excitement John had forgotten to page the doctor, letting him know that Dean was awake. He quickly walked over to the bed and pressed the call button. A short period later Dr. Brackett walked in.

--

_Woah…Woah…woah…woah…Woah…Woah…woah…woah….dooo…doo..dee…doo….woah…doo…woah…_

"Dean? If you can hear me blink twice."

_Blinking twice. _

"Thank God. Are you feeling okay?"

_I'm supposed to nod…I'm guessing._

"Dean!" Bobby nearly yelled running over to his bedside.

John slightly held him back so he wouldn't hurt him but he was pulling him off. He

hugged him.

Dean felt uncomfortable and was glad he couldn't say anything.

_Don't touch that. It's dangerous. Seriously…I don't like to be touched...ah...Sammy..._

He grazed his hand over Dean's bruised face and smiled a teary smile.

Sam had tears rolling down his face, Bobby actually looked like he hadn't slept in

days and John looked as if he cared…even slightly. All of them were gathered around the bedside and they were all relieved.

_And if I die before I wake…Don't touch me…I'm not joking._

His eyes rolled almost involuntarily and he earned smiles from the rest of the group.

_Take the tube out of my throat please. _

_Great…here comes the choking._

----------------------------------------------------

*A good stopping point or shall I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up I wasn't sure how to continue it so I pondered on it for awhile. Please read and Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the pain ebbed. It didn't end, or even taper off significantly, it just…receded enough that something else could exist in Dean's universe. Consciousness flooded in to fill the empty space, and found that it wasn't alone. Something was drifting alongside him, a familiar voice. Well no, not a voice exactly. It was something inside his head. But it was still separate from him, and speaking words he'd never expected he'd be relieved to hear.

_Winchester, you idiot._

He should have been offended. Maybe in some part of his mind that was still focused on _hurting like Hell_, he was. But at the same time, mostly he just wanted to smile. And judging by the next response, he had.

"Seriously? You're unresponsive for four days and _that's_ what finally gets through to you?" The same voice, but outside his head this time. He didn't respond any further – wasn't entirely sure he could – and a long moment later it spoke again, this time with a note of concern. "Oh, come on, you just got back. Stay with me, Dean."

Putting forth more effort than such a simple task should ever require, Dean forced his eyes open. Not too far, as the light was almost unbearable, but enough that his visitor could see the movement. There was a puff of breath, the relieved exhale of someone who's not going to admit she has any reason to be relieved because she wasn't worried in the first place. The dark patch that was all Dean could see in the brightness shifted, and as his eyes adjusted it coalesced into a human shape. He could feel himself smiling again as he spoke, voice harsh and painful from disuse. "Hi, Jo."

She'd been standing at a tense angle, looking ready to attack, but at the sound of his voice she stopped by the head of the bed – yes, he realized, he was in a bed – and leaned against the railing. "Hi." There was an odd sort of amusement in her voice, a tone that suggested she was mocking his greeting rather than offering her own. "Don't know what I was expecting, but that was kind of anticlimactic."

"Sorry."

It was clear that "in a bed" was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to things that were gradually coming to Dean's attention. "In a great deal of pain" was still there, vying for his complete focus, but he told himself that he wasn't allowed to focus on that until it settled down enough for him to figure out exactly where it was coming from. He also realized that his father and Sam were no where to be seen. Jo must've realized he was wondering that because she assured him "They went to the hotel to catch some shut-eye after I agreed to stay with you for awhile, your Dad wouldn't leave your side no matter what Dean."

"In a hospital" was the logical conclusion from those first three realizations, and the thought that he had no idea why he might be there suddenly ratcheted him up from "disoriented" to "very, very worried." His brain threw up a flag of reference, something Jo had said a moment ago. "Four days?"

She nodded. "Four days since the accident or whatever the Hell that was. You've been just this side of comatose ever since and the doctors have been going back and forth on whether or not they actually expected you to wake up. Not that they'd ever say that out loud, of course. Wouldn't want to worry us unnecessarily." A dry look. "And you're gonna pull it out of my head anyway, so I'll give you this one for free: Yes, I was worried about you. Stop smiling."

It was surprisingly easy to do. Jo had triggered just enough of a memory to snap the last few conscious days – and the pain – into focus. Sam. Bobby. Jo. _John_. The name alone sent fresh ripples of agony through the wounds in Dean's midsection, tensing his muscles and breaking him out in a sweat.

A cool hand pressed against his forehead. "_Breathe, Dean_. You're gonna pop a stitch. You can die on your own time, not while I need you."

The spasm passed, leaving the slow, smooth current of pain that Dean could tell was going to be his constant companion for a long time. "Not planning on dying," he grunted. Speaking hurt a little less now, although it was still something he'd prefer not to do for a while. He thought about asking for water, but doubted he'd be able to keep it down.

_Even half-dead you're impossible to deal with._

She eyed the clock on the wall with a sigh. "Look, there's only so long I can just sit here and talk to you before I really have to at least let the hospital staff know you're conscious, and I have to report in to my boss of a mother anyway. Which does _not_ let you off the hook as far as giving me some answers is concerned." She fixed him with a severe look.

"I'll be back, hopefully not when they've got you doped to the gills. Not that anything you'd hallucinate is likely to be weirder than the stories I'm already getting from Your dad, Sam and Bobby." she added after a contemplative pause. She quickly bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek, then left.

"Well, I'll be damned." thought Dean. "She totally digs me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Hours Later:

John and Sam cautiously peeked in the window of Deans room in the ICU, it looked as though he were sleeping so they opened the door carefully and took slow and steady steps to the chairs trying not to make too much noise. Bobby on his way in from parking the truck had a laugh at the way John and Sam were walking, it looked as though they were walking through a snake pit trying to avoid the snakes.

After they had taken a seat he glanced in again and this time saw John holding onto Dean's hand and Sam onto his fathers. Not wanting to interrupt this moment he walked over to the elevator and decided he'd go down to the cafeteria and get some food.


	7. Chapter 7

*The past few chapters have been so "Blah" boring, nothing but hospital-Winchester-fluffiness, SO I've decided to spice things up a bit PLEASE REVIEW! And Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Days Later:

Dean woke up to the continuous beeping of the heart-monitor. He looked around and noticed that the room was empty for a change. On the table next to his bed he noticed a note it read "_Dear Dean, Sammy and I are back at the hotel catching some shuteye, be back tomorrow at noon--Time 8:30 PM right now sleep well kiddo." _

Dean looked at the clock on the wall it read 10:27, "Well if I plan on staying on schedule I'd better get a move on" he thought to himself. He reached over to the table and grabbed his phone, he then dialed the number. Before the person even had a chance to say hello Dean had his word's out-- "Be here at quarter to 11." he told the voice. There was a sigh from the other person on the phone "Are you sure about this Dean? I mean even after everything…" Dean cut the person off with "I have to do this, I've done nothing but think about it" and with that he hung up.

He hit the call button for the nurse and once she got in the room Dean had her lower the rails so he could get out of the bed, once he was out of the bed he had her help him get changed. After he was changed Dean had her go get the release papers. Instead of the nurse bringing them back it was Dean's doctor. "Oh Shit." he thought to himself.

"Mr. Winchester…" the doctor began but Dean cut him off. "You said yourself yesterday that I can be discharged tomorrow, all of my tests were good." "I am aware of that and that's why I was going to tell you that I've signed your papers and although it's late-- you can leave." the doctor replied while handing Dean the papers.

Dean got his suitcases that his dad had brought from the impala earlier in the week and made sure he had all of his stuff. The nurses came in with the wheel chair and gave Dean the required ride to the exit. Once outside Dean saw the car and stood up. He had the driver open the trunk and then he put his bags in and got carefully into the passenger seat. "Thanks again." Dean said. "To be honest Dean I really wasn't gonna go along with this but, anyone trying to get out of this life is someone I'm willing to help." replied Ellen.

"So where to?" asked Jo from the back seat. "Change of plans guys" Dean told them "I'd like to go to Campe Verde, Arizona, I got some cash so I just need you guys to get me to the bus station." "Nonsense." Replied Ellen "Jo and I have been looking to get out of the bar for some R&R anyways it'll be a nice long road trip and if you don't mind my asking Dean, Why Campe Verde?" "Well when dad was AWHOL and Sammy was at Sanford I spent some time down there working on a few hunts and made some friends, long story short I called her up and she'd be happy to have me."

"She?" asked Jo pessimistically from the backseat.

Ok I know this chapter was short and confusing but I had to get SOMETHING up and this was it! Let me know If I should continue?


	8. Chapter 8

_BIG CHANGES: I'm going to be making periodical changes to this story to make it better and as of now my character ages are as follows: Dean 18 and Sammy 14. This story is AU so remember other characters are as I make them. And sorry if I'm giving you whiplash with the way the story is going thus-far._

_Chapter Summary: Dean realizes that his father and Sam will always be there, in his times of need._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So where to?" asked Jo from the back seat. "Change of plans guys" Dean told them "I'd like to go to Campe Verde, Arizona, I got some cash so I just need you guys to get me to the bus station." "Nonsense." Replied Ellen "Jo and I have been looking to get out of the bar for some R&R anyways it'll be a nice long road trip and if you don't mind my asking Dean, Why Campe Verde?" "Well when dad was AWHOL and Sammy was at Sanford I spent some time down there working on a few hunts and made some friends, long story short I called her up and she'd be happy to have me."_

"_She?" asked Jo pessimistically from the backseat._

Now:

Dean sat up in bed for what felt like the fifth time in six hours. He was having confusing and strange dreams--ones he couldn't make out clearly, in some he left his father and Sam and in others he stayed. In the last one he'd called Jo and Ellen to come take him, but he would never sink that low.

He and his father had talked the night before about _everything _and he had agreed with his dad that once he was discharged from the hospital today he would stay with his father and Sammy and allow them to help with his rehab. And Bobby who'd left for home the night before, was getting his house ready for the Winchesters' arrival.

Dean looked over at the chair next to his bed and smiled, Sammy was curled into the chair with his neck at such an unnatural angle that Dean couldn't help but burst out laughing at the ridiculous image, the laughing didn't help his ribs and he soon found himself gasping painfully at the sharp white-hot pains lacing their way through his sides.

Sam was at his brothers side in an instant putting a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. When Dean regained his composure and looked over at Sam questioningly. "Dude hand" Dean reminded Sam. "Aw Jesus not this again." Thought Sam as he remembered how his brother hated these "chick flick" moments.

Just then their father walked through the door with Dean's discharge paper's in his hands. "Look here Dean I have your papers to freedom." John said playfully as he handed them to Dean for him to sign. Once Dean had signed the papers and they were submitted the doctor came in with some last minute instructions for medication, bandaging, and therapy. They were then free to go. John and Sam had began carrying Dean's luggage from the room out to John's truck.

Once everything had at last been loaded it was Dean's turn. A nurse came in with the customary wheelchair and had John help Dean get into it. They then made the trek out to the lobby and to the car. Dean, who was still very sore from his injuries tried hard not to gasp out in pain as he felt his injured ribs shift. John put an arm under Dean's knees as one might a baby and his other carefully under Dean's shoulder's and lifted him from the wheelchair and set him in the passenger seat of the truck where, the seat had already been lain back for him.

John thanked the nurse and he and Sam got into the truck. The ride to Bobby's was a long one but it gave all of the men some time to do their own thinking. Upon arrival at Bobby's Sam was asleep in the back seat and Dean was asleep in the front. John looked over at Dean and couldn't help but think about what he could've lost. Bobby came outside and helped John with the bags and then Dean, with Sammy's wont-take-no-for-an-answer help into the house.

It was on the way into the house that John noticed the car in the driveway, it wasn't an all that familiar car but he knew it well enough to know that it was one of Ellen's old hunkers and he assumed that perhaps Jo had come down to Bobby's to see Dean. She had played a very important part in Dean's recovery and John had sensed something special between her and Dean, he hoped maybe it would give Dean a reason to stay-- he knew it was selfish but Dean was his son and he couldn't lose the one constant reminder he had of Mary with Dean's emerald green eyes and Sandy blonde hair.

Jo came to the doorway just as Sammy and Dean had made it there. "I got it champ." she told Sam as she took Dean's arm over he own shoulder. Sam started to protest but Dean interrupted him "Don't worry Sammy Jo's a big girl she can handle me." "Are you implying that I'm fat Dean Winchester?" Asked Jo feigning innocence.

Dean just smirked as Jo helped him into the guest room. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully as Dean mostly slept, Sammy watched some TV, John and Bobby worked on some cars, and Jo did some reading. The next morning John, Sam , and Bobby went to the local Denny's to grab some breakfast at Jo's insistence. John took silent note as they were leaving, of Jo's uncharacteristic behavior, he sensed there was something different about her but he just couldn't put his finger on what!

Jo walked into the guest bedroom and glared down at Dean. When she noticed that he was waking up she quickly put on a big ol' smile just for him and sat down on the bed next to him. "Anything I can get for you?" she asked surreptitiously. Dean eyed her carefully and thought that something was amiss but he quickly pushed the thought aside and said "Some water would be nice thanks." She looked disappointed as she made her way out into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Jo thought to herself "He doesn't suspect a thing." She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the small packet containing the colorless substance. She then put the substance into the water and mixed it until no bubbles were showing. She plastered the smile back on her face and made her way back to the room. Once back to the room she dropped the glass in shock when she realized the bed was empty and Dean was standing on the other side of the bed with the colt pointed right at her.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?" she asked, the false-fear evident in her non-wavering voice. "Something that should've been done a long time ago you yellow-eyed son of a bitch!" Dean replied seething. The jig was up she realized he had seen the eyes, no way to hide it now, the demon knew that Dean wouldn't kill Jo so he decided that he'd taunt Dean. The demon moved to fast for Dean to react and quickly overtook him. They struggled for control of the gun and it took all of Dean's remaining strength to quickly lay down the salt line across the door as he had already done around the perimeter of the room, he through the colt out into the hallway and waited for the end, he knew it couldn't be long now.

The demon took control once as she wrapped her fingers around Dean's neck and began to squeeze his last thoughts as his vision began to darken were "At least dad and Sam are safe."


	9. Story Update!

***Chapter Issues! **

**I am so sorry to all for how long it has taken me to get more of this story out. After taking finals with school and my new Job which is 6:45 AM - 6:45 PM I Have hardly anytime to write anymore, but I do plan on continuing this story! To EVERYONE I need some inspiration for this story! Send all ideas/encouragement in the form of reviews/messages please!**


	10. Chapter 10

*Sorry for the long hiatus during the past few weeks, finals, regents and life have kept me quite busy ^^. PLEASE REVIEW! Also read the last note at the end of this story, I have small poll I need all of your help with!!!

"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."

~ Albert Einstein

--------------------------------------------

_The demon took control once as she wrapped her fingers around Dean's neck and began to squeeze his last thoughts as his vision began to darken were "At least dad and Sam are safe."_

The minute John Winchester stepped foot back into Bobby's house, he felt "something" he wasn't sure how to describe it, but something wasn't right.

"Dean?" He yelled, dismayed to hear no response.

"Jo?" He called again, now really beginning to worry.

Bobby and Sam were on the steps now and heard John's frantic cries for Dean and Jo.

"What is it?" asked Bobby upon entering the house.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out!." John roared as he raced to the bedroom.

What he saw as he entered was a site he will never forget, his son was struggling weakly against Jo as she huddled over him with her hands around his neck.

John was about to rush forward and shove the bitch off of her son, it was at that moment he noticed Dean's left hand weakly pointing out into the hallway.

John followed his sons hand and found the colt. He reached down hurriedly to pick it up.

"Get your fucking hands off of my son you yellow-eyes son of a bitch!" John threatened.

"Like father like the son." The YED replied.

She released her grip on Dean's neck and Dean's grateful intake of oxygen was heard by all as the scene began to unfold.

She stood up and began to walk closer, and closer to the doorway. She looked down at the meager line of salt and laughed.

"Don't you think salt is a little lower then my league John?" she asked tantalizing him.

"Salt may be…" John began and he clicked the hammer of the colt, getting ready to fire "but this baby'll do the job."

"Oh Johnny boy, you may want to think again before pulling that trigger." She taunted him again.

"Why the fuck would that even be in my realm of possibilities?" John asked trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Because Johnny boy, I'm, well rather this skank is all Ellen has left, after you killed precious daddy-o."

John felt as though he had been physically struck. The implicated truth of it's statement beginning to sink in.

John was torn, on one hand he knew he could end it all right now and save his sons a life of hunting, pain and misery. But his guilt was also waging a one-way war with his mind.

The demon had picked the perfect target and he knew it, he used this opportunity to make a move against John. He took a leap into the hallway and was immediately stopped unable to move any closer to John or back into the room where he could cause Dean further harm.

"What the?" John started but then looked up "You brilliant son of a bitch." John commended Bobby. Above the door, on the ceiling Bobby had a hasty devil's trap drawn on the paneling.

During the confrontation, Bobby had taken the opportunity to whisper directions up to Sam on his shoulder's who was drawing the symbols.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. It had seemed in the excitement all had forgotten about Dean.

John, and Bobby hastily followed Sam into the room where Dean lay on the floor, gasping for breath still.

"I'm arght Sam." Dean tried to assure him, but his body felt otherwise as he began to cough violently.

"Dean?" John questioned as he noticed his son begin to lose consciousness.

"Bobby do you have any oxygen in the house?" John asked as he picked Dean up and set him on the bed, checking him over for other conspicuous injuries.

"Be back in a second John." Bobby told him as he ran into the hallway, around the YED who continued her rant. Bobby ran downstairs and out to his truck, he grabbed his make-shift medical kit and brought the whole bag upstairs with him.

"How is he?" Bobby asked upon returning to find John pulling Dean's shirt back down and smoothing the hair from his face.

Sammy sat silent, seething on the other side holding Dean's hand.

"I can't find any other injuries besides the obvious, his larynx is swollen which is causing him to have difficulty attaining breathes." John replied.

"Well I think I can help ya there." Bobby said as he pulled an oxygen mask out of the med kit and handed it to John. "I've got about an hours worth which should allow the swelling to go down.'

John adjusted the mask so it was on Dean's face appropriately, he then turned to face Sam.

"Sam be sure that when he wakes up, he keeps the oxygen on. Bobby and I have an evil son of a bitch to take care of."

"Yes sir." Sam said, finally glad to have something he could focus on, especially glad it was Dean.

Bobby and John prepared the exorcism that would send the yellow-eyed douche bag packing.

""Ubi amor est meus, ibi mea est patria, Unus duos treus , malum est scelestus futurus sent rectus ex hic , terra per puteus , solus prodigium ut vadum take him rectus ut abyssus."

The demon had stopped his struggle and resulted to screaming in agony as the banishing spell was placed. "You'll pay for this John Winchester!" The demon roared just prior to be expelled from Jo's body.

Once the smoke had cleared, Bobby caught Jo as she fell to the ground. "Think she had a clue?" Bobby asked John as he carried Jo into Dean's room.

"She knew." John told him, she's been around enough to know.

They checked the vitals on Jo and were relieved to find that she was just worn out. She woke up about 15 minutes after the exorcism.

"What the hell?" she asked spitting on the floor as the nasty taste of sulfur aroused her senses.

"What's the last thing you remember Jo?" asked Bobby carefully.

"I remember my mom and I got the call about Dean's accident and she suggested I come down to check on him and offer my help."

" I also remember talking to him at the hospital, then talking to my mom on the phone and then…. Nothing." she informed them.

"Well, welcome back to the present Jo, that was about 5 days ago." Sam told her attempting to lighten the mood in the room.

"Well that's real nice and all and I can see Dean is doing better so I'm going to get going back home. I can only imagine what idea's the demon has put into mom's head." Jo sighed in frustration.

"I'll walk you out Jo." Bobby said, feeling that the Winchester's needed a moment to themselves.

"Dad." "Sammy" they both began at once.

"Go ahead Sammy." John said, knowing his son needed to get something off of his chest.

"I'm sorry I've been an ass the past couple of weeks dad, but with Dean gone and then the accident, I've had a lot on my mind." Sam confessed.

"Sam you have nothing to apologize for. I've been getting rougher on you and your brother. I've deserved anything you've given me Sam. But I promise you this…" He said while looking down at Dean

"Regardless of his decision, we've bought some time with the Demon, and I'm willing to give this _normal _a shot for awhile."

. 

*Ok the end for now! My question to you is: Should Dean stay? Or try going out in his own. Answer in the form of reviews!


	11. Shameless Plug

*This story is officially completed by my standards, it was my first official Supernatural one but I didn't much care for it myself. If you'd like you can check out my other two stories I am working on called "Mother Within" And "The Strongest Link." Shameless plug to this story! Adios!


End file.
